


REZ

by CrazyGoldenWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek Hale is a Softie, M/M, Mercy Thompson makes an appearance (that chick from Patricia Briggs's novels), Stiles is a fae, They got a crushes on each othes, fae!Stiles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf
Summary: [TRADUCTION] AU, Stiles a grandi toute sa vie à la réserve Toad Suck. Lorsque son père est appelé comme arbitre entre différents types de créatures, Stiles rencontre des non-humains dont il n'a jamais entendu parler auparavant. Sterek / OC / quelques idées-personnes volées dans la série Mercy Thompson de Patricia Briggs.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480902) by [peacensafety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacensafety/pseuds/peacensafety). 



> Heeey !
> 
> Après 3 mois non-stop d'écriture et de traduction (j'étais au point d'en faire aussi sur ma pause dèj...), j'avais besoin d'une petite pause et je n'ai donc repris qu'aujourd'hui après la fin de ma traduction la semaine dernière.
> 
> C'est un court chapitre, il y en aura 12. Je ne pense qu'il soit obligatoire de connaitre l'univers de Mercy Thompson, mais n'hésitez pas à lire la série si cela vous intrigue, elle est top.
> 
> J'espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes.  
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Ce n’était évidemment pas le problème que la réserve soit le pire endroit qui lui ait jamais donné envie d’aller ailleurs, n’importe où ailleurs. Stiles ne se souciait pas de la disponibilité intermittente de l’eau et de l’électricité, des maisons fournies par le gouvernement qui abritaient tout le monde, de la rareté des emplois et des livraisons gouvernementales de produits de première nécessité. C’était normal ou cela avait été normal presque chaque jour de ses seize années de vie. Il y avait des moments où la nourriture était abondante et des moments où lui et son père étaient forcés de dépendre de la nature des faes à partager, et il n’y avait rien de pire que d’être redevable à un fae, tout le monde le savait. Bien sûr, il était simple pour Stiles et son père d’éviter cela pour des raisons évidentes ; le gouvernement n’aimait pas que quiconque ne doivent quoi que ce soit à quelqu’un, à moins que ce soit à lui.

Ce n’était même pas le nom de la réserve. La plupart de ses pairs se plaignaient bruyamment qu’il était démoralisant d’être de la réserve Toad Suck dans l’Arkansas, mais Stiles ne s’en souciait pas parce que ce n’était pas comme s’il était l’un de ceux qui pourraient même obtenir un visa pour visiter l’Extérieur, donc quiconque à qui il avait jamais été présenté était déjà un membre de la Rez.

Ce n’était même pas que Stiles avait très peu d’amis. Être un metalzauber sur une réserve fae signifiait que la plupart des choses avec lesquelles Stiles voulait jouer rendait malades ses amis amoureux de la nature. Certains avaient même eu de l’urticaire quand ils étaient chez lui. C’était donc sans dire que Stiles n’avait pas une pléthore de compagnons, mais Stiles pouvait se parler et se tenir compagnie bien assez tout seul.

Non, Stiles voulait partir pour le simple fait qu’il y avait un Ailleurs. Il y avait d’autres endroits dans le monde et Stiles voulait les voir, pas seulement regarder des photos et des vidéos de tout cela sur sa tablette. Il y avait un million d’endroits où il voulait aller, un million de choses qu’il voulait voir, entendre, goûter et toucher, et tous étaient séparés par un mur de briques et de pierres de deux mètres pour garder les faes Dedans et surtout, les humains Dehors.

Les humains ne comprenaient vraiment pas les faes, comme le prouvait le fait qu’ils voulaient qu’ils soient enfermés et loin d’eux une fois qu’ils avaient compris que les murs entre leur réalité et Faerie s’étaient brisés il y a quelques milliers d’années (et ça leur avait prit tout ce temps pour le comprendre ; vraiment, Stiles pensait que les humains devaient être stupides juste pour cela). Le père de Stiles avait essayé d’expliquer l’étrange système de valeurs des humains où le papier était valorisé avant tout, surtout si ce papier avait des mots ou des chiffres imprimés dessus. Puis son père s’était lancé dans une conférence sur le Capitalisme, mais Stiles n’y prêtait pas du tout attention à ce moment-là. Il essayait encore de comprendre que le papier était important.

Tout le monde savait que les faes faisaient leurs transactions en faveurs. Le papier ne pouvait pas vous procurer ce que vous vouliez ou ce dont vous aviez besoin, il ne vous apporterait ni amour, ni confiance, ni pouvoir, ni ne vous apprendrait à prendre soin des choses qui vous entouraient, des gens de votre vie ou des éléments qui vous entouraient. Et ça n’avait pas d’importance si Stiles ne comprenait pas ce système de valeurs parce que ce n’était pas comme s’il allait quitter la réserve.

Stiles était assis en classe d’histoire et n’écoutait qu’à moitié, essayant de trouver un moyen de conclure un accord avec le gouvernement pour le laisser aller voir des choses. Ce n’était pas comme si l’histoire était ennuyeuse, c’était génial d’écouter le professeur parler de ce qui s’était passé dans le passé, surtout que pour la plupart, il était là. C’était génial d’avoir un professeur d’histoire de quelques milliers d’années, d’autant plus qu’il l’avait été pour Merlin, plusieurs rois européens et quelques sorcières qui avaient brûlé au bûcher quand les humains avaient eu peur des autres humains possédant la magie.

C’était une autre chose que Stiles ne comprenait pas. Les humains s’entre-tuaient, mais c’était si facile pour eux d’avoir des enfants qu’ils ne devaient pas se valoriser mutuellement. Stiles était le seul fils de ses parents qui avait été marié pendant près de trois cents ans et il était le dernier né de son genre. Les metalzaubers étaient très rares et son père avait dit qu’à part lui et Stiles, il y en avait probablement trois autres sur la planète qui pouvaient contrôler et manipuler le métal comme eux. La plupart d’entre eux avaient été tués dans la grande guerre des dragons il y a plus de mille ans, puisque les dragons étaient vraiment les seules choses qui pouvaient tuer les metalzaubers, de toute façon. Et tout le monde savait qu’il ne restait qu’un dragon sur toute la planète. Eh bien, peut-être pas les humains, mais tous les faes.

« M. Stilinski, » l’appela le professeur.

« Ouais ? » demanda Stiles.

« Monsieur Stilinski, vous ne faites pas attention, n’est-ce pas ? » L’enseignant tapa du pied à quelques reprises, lui donnant un regard rempli de dédain.

« Non monsieur, désolé monsieur, » dit Stiles, honteux. Il aimait vraiment ce professeur.

« Peut-être devriez-vous sortir et vous recentrer ? » demanda l’enseignant. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient une limite de temps pour terminer l’école, donc la fréquentation était au mieux inégale. Stiles était le seul qu’il connaissait à vouloir en finir, parce qu’il voulait Aller Dehors. Tout le monde le savait, bien qu’on se soit moqué de lui. Il y avait ceux qui étaient trop puissants pour quitter la réserve et Stiles était l’un d’entre eux.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Stiles en enfilant son sweat à capuche rouge. « A demain, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, faisant glousser le reste de la classe qui s’était égaré. Ils étaient tous dans la trentaine et la quarantaine, tous au lycée.

« Détends-toi, Stiles, » dit l’un d’eux après lui. « Tu grandiras dans une centaine d’années. Ne te précipite pas. »

Stiles leur fit un sourire penaud, les saluant en sortant du bâtiment. Il faisait chaud, mais il faisait presque toujours chaud en Arkansas. Stiles avait vu la neige une fois et les géants de glace et les esprits froids avaient savouré le centimètre et demi de blanc qui avait duré quatre heures. Ils s’étaient ensuite assis dans les environs et avaient raconté des histoires sur quand ils étaient libres et qu’ils pouvaient aller dans les endroits du nord et jouer dans une cinquantaine de centimètres de la substance. Stiles trouvait ça fascinant, mais ça ne voulait rien dire parce que Stiles trouvait tout fascinant.

Stiles sortit de l’école et s’arrêta. Assis sous l’arbre, lisant une bande dessinée, il y avait un garçon qui avait l’air d’avoir neuf ou dix ans. Il avait les cheveux roux et les yeux verts en amandes, et quand Stiles quitta le bâtiment, il lui sourit avec un regard qui démentait sa supposée jeunesse.

Les faes ne vieillissaient pas comme les humains et Stiles savait que ce fae particulier était très jeune pour sa race, seulement quelques milliers d’années. Stiles rendit son sourire au dernier des dragons, le seul qui pouvait lui apprendre quelque chose sur le métal que Stiles ne connaissait pas déjà.

« Rupert, » Stiles le salua par le nom qu’il avait choisi pour cette décennie. Les dragons aimaient les noms, bien qu’ils n’aient jamais dit à personne leur vrai nom. Aucun fae ne le partageait avec qui que ce soit, à moins que cette personne soit leur compagnon.

« Bonjour, Stiles, » lui dit le dragon en mettant de côté sa bande dessinée et en se redressant. « Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ? »

« Distrait, » dit Stiles. « Dumbledore m’a envoyé dehors. »

Rupert rit du surnom que Stiles avait donné à son professeur d’histoire. Il aimait Harry Potter autant que Stiles et son surnom pour lui avait pris le dessus sur le corps étudiant, l’enseignant ne s’en souciait pas parce qu’Harry Potter était très bien passé avec la population fae. C’est aussi de là que Rupert avait obtenu son nom pour la décennie.

« Stiles, toi et moi avons été amis toute ta vie, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Rupert en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la bande dessinée dans l’herbe à côté de lui.

« Oui, » dit Stiles, assis à côté de lui et dessinant un peu dans la terre rouge sous l’herbe. Il aimait la sensation du fer dans le sol ; cela le calmait et faisait cesser son esprit d’errer.

« Tu veux toujours des histoires sur le monde extérieur, » dit Rupert. Stiles ne répondit pas parce que ce n’était pas une question et il supposait que les dragons aimaient prolonger les choses. Ils vivaient si longtemps, Stiles pensait qu’ils voulaient juste remplir cette période avec des histoires et des poèmes, ce qui ne l’avait jamais vraiment dérangé de toute façon. « Que sais-tu des métamorphes ? »

« Ce sont des humains qui peuvent se transformer en formes animal ? » demanda Stiles.

« Sais-tu en quoi ils sont différents des faes ? » lui demanda le vieux dragon avec le visage d’un garçon illuminé de curiosité.

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Les Européens ont tué tous leurs métamorphes, sauf les loups-garous parce que les sorciers humains et les non-vivants les gardaient comme gardes du corps, et les humains n’étaient pas assez puissants pour les combattre lorsqu’ils étaient organisés comme ça. La plupart des autres cultures vénéraient leurs êtres magiques et ils étaient donc laissés libres. Il y a certains métamorphes qui peuvent transformer les autres en êtres comme eux, en particulier les loups-garous européens parce qu’ils ont été si proches des sorciers pendant si longtemps que leur sang contient de la magie. »

« La majeure partie de cette magie a été mise dans leur sang par des sorciers, » rectifia Rupert dans la récitation de l’histoire de Stiles.

Stiles hocha la tête, il ne le savait pas, mais c’était logique.

« Sais-tu ce que les loups-garous pensent des faes ? » lui demanda Rupert.

Stiles secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas ce que quiconque ressentait vraiment à propos des faes, à part qu’ils avaient besoin d’être enfermés pour une raison quelconque. Son accès à internet était accordé sous prétexte qu’il ne pirate pas les pare-feu imposés à la réserve par le gouvernement. Tant de murs, cela faisait sombrer le cœur de Stiles. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d’œil, juste un peu, autour d’eux.

« Les loups-garous ne savent pas vraiment grand-chose sur nous. La plupart des gens ne savent pas grand-chose de nous, » dit Rupert assez rapidement et Stiles fut surpris par la précipitation des mots. Personne ne parlait vite dans la réserve, il n’y avait jamais de raison pour qu’ils fassent quoi que ce soit à la hâte. « La plupart des gens pensent que nous sommes tous les mêmes, que nous détestons le métal, que nous ne les aimons pas et que nous sommes là pour leur voler leur âme. La plupart des gens pensent que nous sommes comme le diable chrétien et que nous voulons voler leurs enfants. Les loups-garous, qui sont claniques les meilleurs jours, ne laisseront jamais un fae près d’eux ou de leurs louveteaux parce qu’ils ont peur que nous volions leurs chiots. Il y a une profonde méfiance à l’égard du fae à l’extérieur des murs de Toad Suck. »

Stiles était choqué. Pourquoi se méfierait-on de lui ? Il était un bon garçon : il mangeait toujours ses légumes et il aidait les autres à chaque fois qu’une de leurs machines tombait en panne, il ne mentait jamais et il ne trichait jamais aux jeux. Il allait même à l’école, comme les humains le faisaient, et il travaillait vraiment dur pour obtenir de bonnes notes sur les tests humains standardisés. Et pourquoi volerait-il des enfants ou des chiots ?

« Les humains aussi se méfient de nous. Ils ont peur de tout ce qui a du pouvoir et Stiles, tu as beaucoup de pouvoir. Tu ne dois jamais faire connaitre à quiconque l’étendue de ta puissance parce que les humains te tueront pour cela. Ils pourraient penser qu’ils peuvent te le voler, mais c’est ton sang qui te rend ainsi. Tu dois le savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Stiles. « Pourquoi me dis-tu ces choses horribles ? »

Le dragon se tenait sur ses très courtes jambes, regardant Stiles. Il avait vu la vraie forme du dragon la nuit, quand il volait parmi les étoiles et que les humains dégageaient le ciel pour qu’il étende ses ailes, et une fois le dragon l’avait même emmené voler avec lui. « Tu ne dois jamais dire à aucun être humain ce qui se passe à la réserve, Stiles. S’ils savaient pour tes pairs, s’ils savaient pour moi… ils brûleraient nos maisons. Ils le font chaque fois qu’ils découvrent combien de puissances nous avons, alors ne dis jamais tes secrets à personne. Tu connais l’histoire, tu sais ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois que quelqu’un a dit un secret. »

Stiles hocha la tête, toujours confus. Il savait que dire un secret à la mauvaise personne avait fini par un désastre pour son peuple la dernière fois. C’était un brownie qui avait supplié de ne pas être viré de son poste d’employé dans la maison d’un sénateur, qui avait fait savoir à tout le monde que les faes existaient encore. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps aux humains, en nombre écrasant, pour rassembler chacun d’entre eux et les placer derrière les murs des trois réserves faes, tout comme ils l’avaient fait pour les loups-garous seulement dix ans avant.

Stiles n’était pas encore né, mais son père lui avait parlé des choses cauchemardesques dont les humains étaient capables. Toad Suck était l’une d’entre elles et c’était là que les plus puissants faes étaient gardés sous surveillance armée, des murs de deux mètres et des sorts que les sorciers humains avaient inventé. Les scientifiques, se rappelait Stiles, les humains ne les appelaient plus des sorciers; on les appelait des scientifiques.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, » dit Rupert, ses yeux verts ne scintillant plus.

« Rupert, » commença à dire Stiles, mais le dragon avait l’air triste.

« Tu as été un camarade de jeu amusant, » dit Rupert en tendant la main et en caressant la joue de Stiles.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Stiles.

Rupert s’en alla sans répondre et Stiles savait qu’il ne valait mieux pas chasser un dragon, même si son extérieur humain n’avait que neuf ou dix ans.

Il ramassa son sac à dos et commença à rentrer à pied. Il détestait de ne pas pouvoir conduire la vieille Jeep qu’un des soldats juste à l’extérieur du mur lui avait donnée à retaper, mais le métal à proximité de tant de faes les rendait malades, donc Stiles était obligé de la conduire à la périphérie de la réserve. Cependant, il marchait plus vite que d’habitude parce qu’il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait avec Rupert et comme son père était le Shérif de la réserve, il était la meilleure personne à qui s’adresser pour obtenir des renseignements.

Quand Stiles arriva finalement chez lui, un méli-mélo de maison attribuée par le gouvernement et de diverses pièces métalliques que son père et lui avait utilisé pour la modifier (y compris une énorme cheminée métallique pour quand ils travaillaient avec des métaux, une antenne pour recevoir des informations numériques et quelques autres parties que la plupart des humains ne reconnaîtraient pas), elle était entourée de véhicules militaires. Il semblait qu’ils la vidaient et chargeaient le tout dans une semi-remorque, une de celles que Stiles reconnaissait pour les fois où le gouvernement avait apporté quelque chose de grand à Toad Suck, comme un fae qui s’était caché à l’Extérieur ou quand l’un d’eux disparaissait et que sa maison devait être nettoyée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Stiles au guerrier le plus proche… soldat, se rappela-t-il. Parfois c’était nul d’avoir un professeur d’histoire qui ne pouvait pas suivre les changements humains dans le langage.

Le soldat connaissait Stiles, c’est lui qui lui avait donné la Jeep en échange de l’un de ses anneaux d’or que Stiles appelait du sol. Les soldats aimaient quand Stiles appelait le métal de la terre, alors Stiles n’avait jamais vu de problème à le leur donner en échange de n’importe quelles pièces mécaniques de rechange qu’ils avaient sur eux sur le moment. Leur métal était frappé et combiné avec d’autres métaux, et Stiles aimait découvrir les différences en eux en les séparant et en les forgeant en quelque chose de nouveau. L’or était parfois ennuyeux, mais il était brillant et les soldats l’aimaient.

« Ton père est réaffecté, » dit tristement le soldat. Stiles aimait à penser que s’il n’était pas un fae, il aurait été ami avec l’officier des forces spéciales Anderson.

« Réaffecté ? » demande Stiles.

« Tu devrais probablement aller en parler à ton père, gamin, » dit le soldat. On aurait dit qu’il allait pleurer du fait que Stiles ne comprenne pas ce qui se passait.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il savait qu’il était jeune, mais il pensait être assez vieux pour qu’on lui dise les choses. Il entra dans la maison que lui et son père partageaient, esquivant les militaires qui transportaient des boîtes et des meubles de la maison. « Papa ? » appela-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la maison vide, plus que la normale. Le métal chanta vers lui en entendant sa voix et le calma.

« Stiles ? » répondit son père. « Je suis dans la chambre. »

Stiles trouva son père regardant tristement des photos de famille avant la mort de sa mère. Ils se tenaient à l’extérieur de cette maison et sa mère avait un drôle de sourire sur son visage alors qu’elle essayait de s’accrocher à Stiles, qui essayait de s’échapper hors du champ de la caméra. Il se souvint avoir voulu toucher l’appareil et voir de quoi il était fait, il se souvint de la chanson que les engrenages avaient faite quand le photographe avait pris leur photo.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous partons, » déclara le shérif Stilinski en regardant Stiles. « Il y a un problème dans une autre réserve et ils ont demandé à ce qu’une partie neutre dirige l’enquête et prenne la relève en tant que Shérif si l’enquête se déroule bien. Il m’a été suggéré d’accepter ce poste par le BAN. »

Le Bureau des Affaires Non-humaines avait la juridiction ultime sur les réserves. C’était la seule chose que Stiles savait vraiment à leur sujet. Eh bien, cela et que certains des anciens étaient mécontents qu’ils aient juridiction sur eux parce qu’ils étaient tous si jeunes, certains d’entre eux n’avaient que cinquante ou soixante ans et ils pensaient que cela les rendait sages.

« Nous changeons de réserve ? » demanda Stiles, choqué.

« Oui, fiston, » dit le sheriff Stilinski. « Nous allons dans un endroit appelé la réserve de Beacon Hills. C’est en Californie. »

Beacon Hills, pensa Stiles. Pas étonnant que Rupert lui ai donné des conseils sur les loups-garous, les métamorphes et les humains. Cette réserve les avait tous et c’était la plus ouverte de tout le pays. Stiles allait ailleurs et pour la première fois, l’idée le terrifiait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, je n’avais pas prit la peine de traduire Toad Suck quand je suis tombé dessus dans le chapitre 1, même pour ma propre culture. Je me suis dit que contenir le mot Suck (sucer) serait suffisant pour que tout le monde se dise que c’est pas cool de venir de cet endroit. Je pensais que Toad voulait dire champignon, parce que, vous savez, le personnage de Toad dans Mario ressemble à un champignon. Bah Toad, ça veut dire crapaud… Donc il vient de la réserve Crapaud Suceur… Ouais. C’était déjà pas cool avec le mot champignon, mais alors là, je sais même plus quoi dire.
> 
> De même pour Jackass dans ce chapitre, je ne traduis pas parce que le jeu de mot se perd complètement. Cela veut dire imbécile. Je pourrais potentiellement remplacer par Klaxon, ça sonne assez bien, mais ce serait vraiment un humour de gosse de 6 ans. Je vous laisse imaginer lorsque vous y serez.

Stiles n’avait jamais vu autant de gens au même endroit auparavant. Il y avait trente-trois enfants du même âge que lui dans la classe et ils le regardaient tous. Chacun d’entre eux. Stiles commençait à transpirer.

« C’est… Stiles Stilinski ? » lui demanda l’enseignant dans un discours très, très lent.

« Oui, monsieur. » Stiles avala le couinement dans sa voix.

« Est-ce vraiment ton nom ? » lui demanda l’enseignant.

« Non, » dit Stiles, choqué. Comme s’il allait donner son vrai nom à trente-trois personnes et à un enseignant.

Le professeur le fixa du regard, comme s’il attendait.

« Les faes ne donne pas leurs vrais noms, » déclara l’une des filles. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et elle était magnifique.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l’enseignant, comme s’il ne le savait pas.

Stiles ne dit pas un mot. Il n’aurait pas répondu à un enfant posant une question aussi stupide. Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et attendit une vraie question.

« Tu es de la réserve Toad Suck ? » L’enseignant regardait la paperasse devant lui.

« Oui, » dit Stiles, même si la plupart des autres enfants riaient de ce nom.

« Est-ce un vrai nom? » demanda l’enseignant.

Stiles ne pouvait pas croire qu’il n’avait pas entendu parler de Toad Suck. Peut-être que Rupert avait raison sur le fait de ne pas parler.

« Quel autre type de non-humains vit à Toad Suck ? » demanda l’enseignant à Stiles.

« Il n’y a que des faes, » dit Stiles. Il n’expliqua pas qu’il était le dixième plus jeune fae sur la réserve, qu’il était simplement le fae le plus puissant de la réserve ou que son dernier cours d’économie avait été enseigné par un dragon qui était aussi son principal et son professeur en métallurgie, et semblait avoir neuf ou dix ans. Il pensa juste à ces choses et garda sa bouche fermée.

« Eh bien, je suis l’entraîneur Finstock et c’est mon vrai nom, » dit-il comme s’il n’y avait rien à craindre en donnant le vrai nom d’une personne.

Stiles regarda l’homme avec des yeux ronds. Etait-il stupide ?

« Alors va t’asseoir. Il y a une place libre à côté de McCall. McCall ! » cria Finstock. « Réveille-toi ! »

Les autres de la classe gloussèrent alors qu’un garçon levait la tête et clignait des yeux ensommeillés vers le professeur. « J’ai fait mes devoirs hier soir, » grommela-t-il.

« C’était la pleine lune hier soir. J’en doute sérieusement, » dit Finstock. « Lève la main pour que Bilinski puisse venir s’asseoir à côté de toi. »

McCall leva la main puis reposa sa tête sur le bureau.

Stiles marcha doucement à travers la forêt de bureaux pour s’asseoir à côté du garçon endormi, qui sentait beaucoup le loup. Il essaya de ne pas regarder, mais vraiment, c’était le premier loup-garou qu’il avait jamais vu. Il savait à quel point ils étaient féroces et comment ils essayaient de flairer les choses, et Stiles se demanda brièvement si le garçon allait renifler son entrejambe ou quelque chose comme ça.

McCall se lécha les babines, bava un peu sur son bureau et sombra dans un sommeil plus profond.

Stiles était déçu.

Le cours était simple. Le professeur resta fidèle au sujet et ne fit pas de comparaison économique avec d’autres pays et d’autres siècles, il se contenta de s’en tenir à l’économie américaine de base et résuma proprement le tout à la fin, quand une cloche sonna et que tout le monde commença à bouger. Stiles cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, se demandant comment fonctionner dans une classe qui n’était pas constamment interrompue par des gens qui posaient des questions sur d’autres époques et les comparaient à ce qui s’était passé il y a dix ou vingt ans. C’était les quarante-cinq minutes les plus étranges de toute sa vie.

« Tu as quel cours ensuite ? » lui demanda une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés tombant dans son dos.

Leurs cours étaient tous consécutifs, se rappela Stiles, au lieu de se tenir chaque fois que les gens avaient envie de se rencontrer. Il sortit le papier qui les énumérait, se demandant si ce morceau de papier avait une valeur particulière, et le remit à la fille. Il espérait ne pas lui devoir une faveur pour le récupérer parce qu’il ne l’avait pas encore mémorisé.

« Tu as anglais avec Scott et moi, » dit la fille. « Je m’appelle Allison et c’est Scott, » dit-elle avec un joli sourire qui fit ressortir ses fossettes.

Stiles hocha la tête. Elle ne sentait rien et il se demanda pourquoi. Il se pencha un peu plus près pour pouvoir la sentir, mais tout ce qu’il a pu dire de cette observation était qu’elle sentait l’humain, beaucoup de savons et un peu comme les fleurs.

« Je ne suis qu’un être humain, » dit-elle en souriant plus largement. « Scott est mon petit ami. »

« Tu sors avec un loup-garou ? » lui demanda Stiles.

« Yep, » dit Allison. « Mes parents ne sont pas très contents de toute cette histoire de loup-garou, mais nous sommes censés laisser le passé rester passé, n’est-ce pas ? »

Stiles était confus, mais il hocha la tête quand même. Pourquoi voudrait-on simplement ignorer le passé ?

Stiles suivit un Scott endormi et sa petite amie vers la classe d’anglais, les fixant quand ils s’embrassèrent plusieurs fois au milieu du couloir. Il se demanda s’ils étaient plus âgés et si c’était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient déjà si impliqués l’un avec l’autre. « Quel âge avez-vous ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« J’ai seize ans, » dit Scott. « Allison a dix-sept ans. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde a 16 ou 17 ans ? » demanda Stiles.

« Dans notre classe, oui. » Scott hocha la tête. « Ce n’est pas l’âge que les gens ont habituellement en première ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas répondre. Il se demanda ce que ses camarades de classe de son ancienne école diraient. Ils affirmaient toujours qu’il y avait tellement de temps et il se demanda ce qu’ils penseraient de classes entières de personnes de l’âge de Stiles.

Les cours étaient tous si courts, surtout après les périodes de 3 à 5 heures auxquelles il était habitué, qui se déroulaient deux ou trois fois par semaine, chaque fois que les professeurs avaient envie de se présenter. Il se demandait comment quelqu’un obtenait la moindre information, mais tout le monde semblait comprendre parce qu’ils ne posaient pas de questions. Stiles avait un million de questions à poser, d’autant plus que ses enseignants semblaient tous incroyablement jeunes. Stiles n’en avait jamais eu de moins de quatre cent cinquante ans et pas un seul de ses nouveaux enseignants ne paraissait même avoir cent ans.

Le dernier cours de la journée fut quand Stiles eut réellement l’impression qu’il avait trouvé la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il y avait une salle remplie d’ordinateurs.

Pas le vieux Commodore auquel il avait été limité dans son ancienne école, non, c’était plus comme sa tablette. Stiles fut choqué quand l’enseignante lui dit qu’il pouvait s’asseoir seul et après qu’il se soit habitué à la plate-forme, il fut choqué à nouveau quand il pu aller sur de nouvelles pages Web qui n’avaient pas été écrites en langage de programmation C-DOS. Il semblait ne pas y avoir de pare-feu du tout et il pouvait regarder toutes sortes de sites.

La professeure dû lire son choc en voyant une telle merveille et elle lui demanda ce qu’il avait appris dans son ancienne école. Il expliqua les ressources informatiques limitées qu’ils avaient et elle lui dit de s’habituer à celui-ci, qu’il pourrait commencer à rattraper tout le monde vers la fin de la semaine.

Stiles était au paradis. Personne ne tombait malade autour de tout ce métal, donc il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour quelqu’un d’autre dans la même pièce que lui. Il pourrait concentrer toute son attention sur l’ordinateur.

Le pare-feu de l’école était une telle blague. Stiles pouvait regarder n’importe quel site web qu’il voulait et il regarda les chatons et la politique, le porno et la fanfiction, les statistiques et l’histoire, mais sa chose absolument préférée de tous les temps était Wikipédia. Il n’avait jamais vu autant d’informations au même endroit auparavant, à part dans la tête de certains de ses professeurs. S’il devait se faire enseigner par des enfants dans cette école, il pourrait aussi bien profiter des opportunités qui lui étaient présentées.

Il leva les yeux quand il remarqua que tous les autres ramassaient leurs affaires pour partir. Il supposa qu’un agenda si strict était nécessaire pour coordonner tant de personnes différentes. Il aurait été impossible pour l’un d’entre eux de simplement envoyer un oiseau ou de passer un appel téléphonique rapide ou autre chose pour lui dire que l’école commençait s’il y avait tant de gens. Et le planning simplifiait évidemment les choses pour que tout le monde se rappelle qui était censé être où et quand.

Stiles s’étonna que Scott et Allison l'aient attendu sur les marches de devant.

« Comment s’est passé ton premier jour ? » lui demanda Allison avec ce sourire contagieux.

« Bien. Très différent de ma dernière école, » dit Stiles.

« Qui est-ce ? » Un nouveau garçon s’approcha avec le bras autour de la fille aux cheveux roux.

« C’est le fae, » annonça la jeune fille. « Il s’appelle Stiles. »

« Stiles la fée, » ricane le garçon.

« Oui, » dit Stiles, ne comprenant pas de quoi le garçon riait. Il pensa que c’était quelque chose de mauvais, parce que Scott le frappa.

« C’est Jackass, » dit un garçon à la peau foncée derrière le blond. « Je suis Danny. »

« Danny aussi est une fée, » dit Jackass.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, reniflant un peu. « Non, il ne l’est pas, » dit Stiles. « Mais vous êtes tous des loups-garous pour la plupart, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Tu peux le sentir ? Comme nous ? Comment se fait-il que tu ne sentes pas comme les fleurs, si tu es une fée ? » demanda Scott.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sentirais les fleurs ? » demanda Stiles.

« Les fées sentent toujours les fleurs. Lorsque nous sommes allés sur le territoire de la réserve à Washington, un de ces échanges interculturels, ils sentaient tous une sorte de fleur. Sauf celui qui sentait l’océan et le poisson. C’était bizarre, » dit Jackass, « Tu sens comme… beaucoup de différents types de métaux. »

« C’est bizarre, Jackass, » dit Stiles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre.

« Je m’appelle Jackson, » dit Jackass, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors que ses amis riaient tous.

« Oh, je suis désolé, » dit rapidement Stiles. Il regarda Danny, qui avait présenté son ami, mais qui se tordait maintenant de rire. « Pourquoi t’a-t-il traité de fée ? Tu sens le loup. »

« Danny est gay, » expliqua Scott.

Cela n’avait aucun sens pour Stiles. C’était apparemment hilarant pour Jackass… Jackson, cependant.

« Tu penses que les fées sont gays ? » demanda Stiles. « Je peux t’assurer qu’elles ne le sont pas toutes. Mes parents n'étaient pas gays. »

Jackson le fixa du regard. « Tu es gay ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Stiles. « Je n’ai pas trouvé mon compagnon. Je ne sais pas si mon compagnon est un garçon ou une fille, alors... je ne peux pas encore répondre à cette question. »

Ils regardèrent tous Stiles comme s’il était fou. Il pensait que c’était une explication parfaitement logique. Il revint sur ses paroles dans sa tête pour s’assurer qu’elles avaient un sens.

En tout cas, Scott haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, » dit-il, « On va traîner ce soir chez notre Alpha. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Stiles se figea. C’était la première fois qu’on l’invitait à aller chez quelqu’un d’autre. « Est-ce que ça dérangera votre Alpha ? On m’a appris qu’ils sont très territoriaux. Je ne suis peut-être pas le bienvenu et je ne voudrais pas empiéter pour mon premier jour ici. »

« Derek est cool, » dit Scott, mais cela se heurta à un rire bruyant de Jackass… Jackson.

« Non, il l’est vraiment. Il sera ravi de te rencontrer, » dit Allison et elle semblait vraiment être une fille humaine si douce. Stiles décida qu’il l’aimait bien.

« Il pourrait même faire une expression faciale, » dit la fille rousse. Stiles voulait connaître son nom, parce qu’elle semblait intelligente. Stiles avait toujours aimé l’intelligence.

« Quel est ton numéro de téléphone ? » lui demanda Danny. « Je t’enverrai l’adresse par sms et à quelle heure tout le monde se retrouve. »

« Je n’ai pas de numéro de téléphone, » déclara Stiles. Il connaissait les téléphones portables, il avait lu à leur sujet sur sa tablette, mais il n’en avait jamais vraiment eu besoin avant.

« Tu n’as pas de téléphone ? » demanda Jackson. Stiles se félicita de ne pas l’appeler Jackass dans sa tête.

« Non, » dit Stiles.

« C’est bon. Tu vis en bas de ma rue, » dit Scott, « Je passerai te chercher... »

« Les fées ne peuvent pas monter dans une voiture, » dit la fille aux cheveux roux.

« Je peux, » dit Stiles. « J’ai ma Jeep juste là. » Il la pointa du doigt dans le parking.

Les yeux de la fille devinrent vraiment grands, ce qui était bien parce que ses yeux étaient jolis. « Es-tu un gremlin ? »

Stiles testa le nom dans sa tête. « Je pense que c’est comme ça qu’on nous appelle, » dit-il.

« Wow, » dit la fille. « Tu es vraiment rare, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Cela dépend de ta définition de rare, » dit Stiles.

« Pourquoi ta peau n’est-elle pas verte, alors ? » demanda Jackson.

Stiles fut encore confus. « Je suis censé avoir l’air humain, » dit-il. « Mais même quand je ne le fais pas, ma peau n’est pas verte. »

« Tu regardes trop la télévision, Jackson, » souffla la fille et ne pas savoir son nom commençait à irriter un peu Stiles. Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui ne lui avait pas donné son nom avant, cependant.

« Lydia, tu sais que tu m’aimes, » dit Jackson en la suivant jusqu’à sa voiture pendant qu’elle s’éloignait.

« Je viendrai chez toi alors, tu pourras me suivre chez Derek ce soir, » proposa Scott.

Stiles hocha la tête, puis s’éloigna de ses nouvelles... connaissances ? Amis ? Était-il trop tôt pour avoir une amitié avec ces gens ? Il les aimait, même s’ils étaient très étranges.

Stiles retourna chez lui, ravi de voir que les militaires n’avaient toujours pas déballé les cartons de sa chambre. Ils s’étaient occupés des pièces du bas, mais la chambre de Stiles était encore un désordre de boîtes. Il en trouva une qui n’allait dans aucune pièce et poussa presque un cri de joie en voyant que c’était un ordinateur flambant neuf.

Il n’y avait pas de pare-feu quand il l’ouvrit.

La première chose qu’il chercha était Toad Suck. Il la trouva sur la carte et il chercha un article de Wikipédia dessus, mais il y avait seulement la mention que c’était une réserve et qu’elle était limitée aux faes. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Pas étonnant que personne ne sache rien à ce sujet. Il pensa brièvement à éditer la page, mais il supposa que c’était quelque chose qui mettrait en danger les faes y vivant alors il ne fit rien.

Il avait déballé dix de ses boîtes, se sentait satisfait de lui-même quand la sonnette retentit en bas. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Scott attendant avec un sourire maladroit sur son visage.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda Scott.

« Oui, » répondit Stiles en prenant ses clés sur le support à côté de la porte. Il fut surpris quand Scott monta avec lui dans la Jeep.

« Maman ne m’a pas laissé emprunter la voiture ce soir, alors je vais simplement monter avec toi. Tout le monde est déjà là-bas. C’est la soirée cinéma, » dit Scott avec un sourire et un regard de joie sur son visage.

Stiles hocha la tête. « Quel film regardons-nous ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, personne ne regarde vraiment le film. On traîne tous ensemble, on se jette de la nourriture, on se fait engueuler par Derek et je vois Allison dans un “environnement bien chaperonné”. » Scott imita les guillemets pour indiquer qu’il répétait ce que quelqu’un d’autre avait dit.

« Allison est ta compagne ? » demanda Stiles.

« Oui, » dit Scott avec un regard rêveur sur son visage. « Tu sais que les humains n’ont pas de compagnons comme nous ? »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Stiles. « C’est étrange. »

« Alors, que fait un gremlin ? » demanda Scott. « Vous avez des superpouvoirs ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pas vraiment. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, » dit Stiles.

« Vous cultivez du métal ? C’est pour ça que ton odeur est différente de celle des autres faes ? »

« On ne peut pas cultiver du métal, » dit Stiles. « On peut l’appeler, mais on ne peut pas le cultiver. »

« L’appeler ? Comme au téléphone ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il pensa une minute. « Oui, sauf que tu n’utilises pas de téléphone. »

« C’est un superpouvoir, » annonça Scott. « Comme la façon dont nous pouvons sentir et courir très vite et entendre vraiment bien les choses. »

Stiles hocha la tête. « D’accord, » dit-il. Il suivit Scott et monta les marches jusqu’à une grande maison avec un revêtement de bardage à clins au milieu des bois. Il se demanda brièvement si c’était à ce moment-là qu’ils le tueraient pour ses pouvoirs et s’il devait expliquer qu’une fois qu’il serait parti, son pouvoir partirait avec lui pour qu’il soit inutile de lui faire du mal.

Stiles fut alors surpris quand Lydia ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer dans la maison. Elle traîna Stiles dans le salon avec une certaine confusion.

« Derek a flippé au sujet de l’odeur de fée, » chuchota-t-elle à Scott. Stiles se demanda brièvement si elle pensait qu’il ne pouvait pas l’entendre. « Il n’arrête pas de nous sentir et de nous demander avec quel genre de créature nous avons eu des problèmes cette fois-ci. »

« Est-ce qu’il sait que Stiles vient ce soir ? » chuchota Scott en retour.

« Je peux vous entendre, » appela une voix du salon. L’attention de Stiles fut immédiatement attirée sur cette voix, il y avait des mots pour la décrire, il en était sûr, mais il ne les connaissait pas. On aurait dit qu’elle faisait vibrer jusqu’à ses os et que sa peau semblait être en pleine tempête électrique. Ses poils se redressèrent et Stiles avait besoin de savoir d’où venait cette voix parce que c’était dangereux pour lui, Stiles Stilinski, personnellement.

Stiles entra dans une pièce remplie d’humains et de loups-garous, mais ses yeux furent attirés par l’homme debout devant la cheminée. Ses yeux étaient pâles, changeant de couleurs avec la façon dont la lumière les frappait, ses cheveux étaient noirs et ils se dressaient sur sa tête. Il avait un beau visage et Stiles ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux pour voir autre chose.

Le temps dû passer, parce qu’il entendit Jackass dire, « Mec, est-ce qu’ils vont se regarder toute la nuit ou quoi ? » et Stiles détourna le regard de l’homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi, mais il allait le découvrir dès que possible. Il savait que sa sécurité en dépendait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Stiles était distrait par beaucoup de choses dans la maison de Derek, Derek étant l’une de ces principales choses. Il y en avait d’autres : certains de ses appareils faisaient de drôle de bruits quand les autres les utilisaient et Stiles luttait contre l’envie de les réparer, il y avait une faible vibration dans les basses du système sonore de Derek que Stiles savait pouvoir corriger, les adolescents dont Stiles était entouré étaient bruyants et turbulents, et la nourriture avait un goût bizarre. Toutes ces choses faisaient trembler ses mains et il aurait souhaité savoir s’il pouvait se déplacer en toute sécurité et se mêler avec eux.

Il ne le fit pas cependant ; Derek le mettait mal à l’aise. Cette inquiétude le rendait spastique et lui donnait mal à la tête. Il savait qu’il était en danger, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cela le rendait fou.

Il avait été bon toute la nuit, il n’avait pas trop parlé et il n’avait pas bougé de sa place sur le canapé entre Danny et Lydia, il avait répondu à toutes leurs questions avec autant de non-réponses qu’il pouvait poliment laisser échapper. Ils étaient facilement distraits et Stiles constata que lorsqu’il répondait à l’une de leurs questions par l’une des siennes, ils étaient plus que disposés à parler d’eux-mêmes. Il pensait ne pas avoir partagé trop d’informations sur l’autre fae avec qui il avait grandi, mais il ne pensait pas que ça ferait mal de mentionner qu’il connaissait une dryade et un géant de glace.

C’est à la fin de la nuit qu’il découvrit qu’il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ils nettoyaient leur désordre et Derek utilisait son broyeur à déchets quand le bruit de protestation qu’il faisait crissa aux oreilles de Stiles.

« Ugh, » déclara-t-il. « Bouge, je n’en peux plus. » Il poussa Derek de côté et sa main picota après avoir touché le loup-garou, qui le regarda après avoir trébuché un peu de choc et de confusion sous sa force. Stiles ouvrit le placard sous l’évier et toucha le broyeur, qui chanta immédiatement de soulagement. Il caressa un peu le conduit, sentit quelques-unes des pièces bouger et puis cela fonctionna avec une chanson basse aux oreilles de Stiles. « Mon Dieu, c’est tellement mieux, » dit Stiles en sortant la tête du placard à temps pour voir tout le monde le fixer.

Ils ne disaient rien, ils le fixaient juste et Stiles réalisa qu’il venait de faire une erreur.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Stiles immédiatement. « Ça faisait mal, le métal protestait et je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher, je ne reviendrai pas... »

Derek grogna à cette annonce alors que Stiles remontait sa capuche rouge autour de sa tête.

« Pas question, c’était trop cool, » dit Jackson, choqué. « Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel avant. »

« J’ai dit au métal de retourner là où il était censé être, » dit calmement Stiles.

« Tu peux parler au métal ? Je pensais que tu n'étais qu’un gremlin ? » demanda Lydia.

« Metalzauber, » déclara Derek. « Tu es un metalzauber. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Scott.

Personne d’autre ne dit rien alors Stiles, qui avait déjà été mal à l’aise pendant la majeure partie de la nuit et avait les mots de Rupert tourbillonnant dans sa tête, commença juste à parler. « C’est dans mon sang. Vous ne pouvez pas l’avoir, même si vous me tuez. Donc me tuer serait une mauvaise idée parce que ça mourrait avec moi. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux donner à quelqu’un d’autre et personne ne peut me le voler. Me tuer n’est pas une bonne idée, ça ne vous apportera rien, d’accord ? » Stiles marcha à reculons, vers la porte d’entrée, puis il se retourna et commença à courir.

Il s’avéra que les loups-garous pouvaient courir plus vite que les metalzaubers, qui savait ?

Derek le retint par l’arrière de sa veste, sa grande main saisissant sa capuche avec une force douloureuse. « Personne ne va te tuer. Arrête de paniquer. »

La bouche de Stiles ne voulait pas s’arrêter. « Je suis sûr que si je ne paniquais pas, il serait plus facile de me tuer… »

« On ne peut pas te tuer de toute façon, tu es un metalzauber, » dit Derek patiemment, sa voix basse et douce.

« Oh ! Oh ouais, » dit Stiles, en se redressant lentement et en essayant de comprendre où il avait laissé sa dignité.

« Pas étonnant que tu ais été si tendu toute la nuit, » dit Derek, alors que sa meute se regroupait lentement autour d’eux. « Écoute, tu peux toucher tout ce que tu veux de métallique dans ma maison, d’accord ? On ne parlera à personne de ce que tu fais, n’est-ce pas ? » Derek regarda le reste de sa meute, qui hocha la tête même si Stiles pouvait voir qu’ils étaient tous confus.

« Comment… Comment tu l’as su ? » demanda Stiles.

« J’ai rencontré un metalzauber une fois, dans l’État de Washington, » dit Derek.

« Tu connais Zee ? » demanda Stiles, impressionné.

« Je connais Zee, » confirma Derek. « Comment tu as su lequel ? »

« Il n’y en a qu’un seul dans l’État de Washington, » dit Stiles.

Derek sembla choqué. « Combien y en a-t-il en Californie ? »

Stiles regarda ses pieds. « Deux, maintenant. »

« Attends, » dit Lydia. « Quand tu as dit que tu étais rare... »

« Quels que soient les problèmes que vous avez tous ici, » dit Stiles, « Ce doit être assez important pour que mon père et moi quittions Toad Suck. »

« Tu es vraiment de Toad Suck, » souffla Derek. Tout le monde le regarda comme si c’était important. « Je pensais que tout le monde était… vieux… »

« Plus maintenant, il y a beaucoup plus de bébés et en plus, » dit Stiles. « J’ai seize ans. Vraiment seize ans. »

« Quel âge a le prochain plus âgé ? » demanda Derek.

« Elle a quarante-six ans, » répondit Stiles.

C’était apparemment important. « Quel âge a le plus vieux ? » demanda Scott.

« C’est mon meilleur ami, mais il ne se souvient pas de son âge, » dit Stiles. Il ne voulait pas incriminer Rupert en quoi que ce soit, mais le gars était vraiment vieux.

« De quoi se souvient-il ? » demanda Lydia, fascinée.

« Euh… Il était enfant à la cour du roi Salomon. Il a quelques drôles d’histoires à raconter à ce sujet, » dit Stiles en essayant de se rappeler ce que Rupert lui avait dit.

« Jésus, le roi Salomon de la Bible ? » demanda Danny.

Stiles hocha la tête. « Le roi Salomon était un ami des faes, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde le savait, n’est-ce pas ? Stiles allait devoir trouver ce que les gens savaient et ce qu’ils étaient censés savoir par rapport à ce qu’il tenait pour acquis comme étant une information de base.

Derek hocha la tête. « D’accord, retournons à l’intérieur. C’est la nuit qui suit la pleine lune et je ne fais pas confiance aux chasseurs pour ne pas en profiter... »

« Pas tous les chasseurs, » interrompit Allison.

Derek lui sourit. « Non, pas tous les chasseurs, » dit-il puis il les reconduisit tous à la maison. Stiles trouvait bizarre que sa main soit coincée à l’arrière de son sweat à capuche rouge, mais il décida de ne pas en faire toute une histoire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à mettre en place un jeu de société. Stiles ne savait pas lequel c’était et ça n’avait pas d’importance parce qu’ils n’y jouèrent jamais de toute façon, trop occupés à se battre pour savoir qui allait jouer quelle pièce. Les garçons bavardaient et les filles discutaient de leurs devoirs, Derek s’asseya avec sa main toujours sur le dos du sweat à capuche de Stiles et les regardait tous comme un fier parent.

« Comment peux-tu être l’Alpha ? » lui demanda Stiles. « Tu sembles si jeune. » Non pas que l’apparence avait quelque chose à voir avec l’âge, mais Stiles savait que les humains vieillissaient assez vite.

« C’était une erreur, » dit Derek. « Je n’étais pas censé l’être, pas avant que mon père ne meure et que je prenne la relève. Parfois, il arrive qu’il y ait plus d’un Alpha dans une meute. Donc mon père a sa meute de l’autre côté de la réserve et j’ai la mienne ici. Comme ma meute ne grossira pas pendant un certain temps, cela ne cause pas de conflit territorial. »

« C’est toi ou ton père qui as demandé au mien de déménager ici ? »

« Mon père. Je ne suis pas mêlé aux affaires entre les loups-garous, les métamorphes et les chasseurs. Généralement, on se laisse tranquille. » Derek prit une gorgée de sa bière, son pouce frôlant la nuque de Stiles. C’était bon, alors Stiles n’en dit rien.

« Que s’est-il passé pour que vous ayez besoin de quelqu’un d'extérieur ? » demanda Stiles et il se sentait assez à l’aise maintenant pour se pencher contre le dossier du canapé qu’il partageait avec Derek. Leurs jambes se touchaient, mais ça ne l’effrayait plus. C’était juste bon.

« Je ne sais pas. Comme je l’ai dit, je reste en dehors de ça. » Derek sembla réaliser qu’il frôlait du pouce l’arrière du cou de Stiles. Il fit un visage étrange qui semblait être un croisement entre le choque et la consternation, et il ramena sa main vers lui.

La chaleur de la main de Derek lui manqua immédiatement, mais il ne dit rien d’autre. Il se leva et alla jouer avec le mixeur qu’il avait entendu plus tôt dans la nuit, et après l’avoir démonté, il trouva le rouage qui avait été légèrement tordu. Il le caressa pour qu’il reprenne la forme dans laquelle il avait été forgé à l’origine, puis il remonta le mixer et testa le moteur à quelques reprises.

« Comment ton père est-il devenu le shérif du plus vieux fae d’Amérique ? » lui demanda Derek depuis la porte de la cuisine et Stiles réalisa qu’il l’avait observé.

« C’est difficile de nous tuer, » dit Stiles.

« Alors vous pouvez être tué ? » demanda Derek, curieux.

« Oui. »

« Où est ta mère ? »

« Elle a été tuée, » dit Stiles. Il récupéra certains des couteaux de Derek dans son tiroir et les redressa avec son doigt.

« Comment est-elle morte ? » demanda Derek d’une voix douce.

« L’ignorance, » dit doucement Stiles. « L’ignorance et les secrets. Des secrets qui doivent être gardés. »

Derek hocha la tête. « D’accord, » dit-il. Stiles pouvait dire que Derek allait lui reposer la même question plus tard et pour une raison quelconque, cela ne l’ennuyait pas.

À ce moment-là, tout le monde ramassait ses affaires pour partir. Stiles jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge et fut surpris de voir qu’il était déjà deux heures du matin.

Tout le monde se disait au revoir, frottant leurs visages l’un contre l’autre et s’étreignant. Stiles n’était pas vraiment à l’aise avec ça, alors il essaya de se tenir à l’écart pendant que chacun se parfumait, mais il fut entraîné, frotté et serré dans les bras, et cela le fit se sentir gêné sauf quand Derek le prit à son tour, en dernier. Sa peau devait avoir des propriétés magiques en tant qu’Alpha, parce que quand il glissa sa joue contre celle de Stiles et qu’il enroula ses bras autour de lui, c’était bon, apaisant même. Stiles quitta la maison dans une bien meilleure humeur après ça.

Après que Stiles ait déposé Scott chez lui, il trouva son père assis à la table de la cuisine. Stiles fixa l’homme face aux piles de paperasse sur la table.

« Tu t’es amusé ? » demanda-t-il à Stiles.

« Quoi ? Oui, je l’ai fait. Je n’ai jamais côtoyé des gens de mon âge, » dit Stiles. « Ils sont très différents. »

Son père sourit. « Je pense que c’était une bonne idée de venir ici. Tu as aimé ton cadeau ? »

« L’ordinateur ? Oui, il est vraiment bien. J’y suis déjà allé et j’ai appris tellement de choses. C’était génial. »

Le shérif rit. « Bien, bien. On va te prendre un téléphone portable demain pour que tu puisses me dire où tu es. Tu étais avec la meute de Derek Hale ? »

« Oui. Ils ont eu une soirée film, mais je ne sais vraiment pas lequel passait, » dit Stiles. « Ils étaient trop occupés à parler et à se jeter de la nourriture. » Au moins, Scott n’avait pas menti.

« Bien. Bien, je suis heureux de te voir devenir un enfant normal. Zee a toujours dit que son fils s’en sortait mieux avec des enfants de son âge. Tu sais qu’il a offert de t’accueillir ? »

Stiles sourit. « J’ai bien aimé Zee quand il est venu rencontrer Rupert. »

Son père fronça les sourcils. « Oui, c’était bon pour lui et son fils de rencontrer Rupert. »

Le fils de Zee était sur la côte Est maintenant, allant dans un collège chic qui voulait montrer qu’ils étaient ouverts aux non-humains et lui avait même offert une bourse de minorité. Ils avaient été un peu consternés quand il leur avait plutôt fait gagner des millions de dollars en leur apprenant comment traiter le métal correctement parce que leur fausse générosité avait montré que Tad méritait d’aller dans cette école et qu’ils avaient eu de la chance de l’avoir, et ils avaient demandé à Stiles de venir aussi. Il ne savait pas encore s’il voulait aller à l’université et en plus, il avait des centaines d’années pour suivre cette voie.

Stiles hocha la tête, puis sortit quelques ingrédients pour commencer à cuisiner demain matin.

Dormir cette nuit-là fut difficile, comme cela l’était chaque fois qu’il parlait de sa mère. Ce n’était pas juste qu’il n’ait pas pu passer plus de temps avec elle, la plupart des metalzaubers vivaient jusqu’à deux mille ans avant de mourir et sa mère n’avait que huit cent vingt-cinq ans quand elle avait été accidentellement tuée.

Le gouvernement n’avait dit à personne que Rupert allait venir et il y avait eu une panique lorsque les militaires s’étaient présentés avec un bébé dragon qui, bien sûr, était âgé de quelques dizaines de milliers d’années. Rupert s’était senti si mal qu’il avait juré d’élever Stiles, qui était lui-même un bébé, et de le protéger avec tout ce qu’il avait. C’est pourquoi ils étaient si bons amis, même si Rupert avait tué sa mère.

Il se traîna hors du lit quand le soleil se leva, pas vraiment fatigué. Il entrerait probablement dans une phase de sommeil dans les soixante-dix ou quatre-vingts prochaines années ; la plupart des faes dormaient pendant cent ans et ensuite étaient éveillés pendant trois ou quatre cents ans, mais ce premier siècle prenait beaucoup d’énergie pour grandir et se développer, donc cela viendrait tôt après cela. Le sommeil de son père était en retard, mais Stiles savait qu’il le repoussait à plus tard jusqu’à ce que Stiles soit plus établi dans le monde humain. Ils auraient toujours pu retourner en Faerie, supposait-il, mais les metalzaubers aimaient vivre dans cette réalité parce qu’il y avait tellement de types de métaux différents, pas seulement l’or et l’argent.

Stiles se leva et commença immédiatement à faire du pain de seigle noir, le préféré de son père, et il fit également des œufs et du bacon pour lui. Il mit le pain au four et bientôt toute la cuisine sentait bon.

« Hé, tu peux cuisiner ? » demanda Scott en entrant par la porte latérale.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas encore s’ils étaient assez proches pour l’informalité, mais il aimait bien Scott. Les comportements de réserve ne changeaient certainement pas d'une réserve à l’autre.

Il poussa une assiette chaude devant Scott, qui le regardait comme s’il était une sorte de dieu. « J’ai le droit de manger de la nourriture de faerie ? »

« Tu n’es pas en Faerie, » lui répondit Stiles en plaçant une assiette devant son père dès qu’il entra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-il Scott. « Je suis le Shérif Stilinski. »

« Je m’appelle Scott McCall. Ma mère m’a dit qu’elle vous a déjà rencontré, » dit Scott.

« Ta mère est Melissa, l’he…l’infirmière humaine ? » demanda le Shérif. Stiles pouvait presque l’entendre dire herboriste, mais il s’était rattrapé.

« Oui, » dit Scott. « Elle a dit que vous êtes très gentil et que vous êtes équitable. »

« Aucune raison de ne pas être juste, » dit le shérif et il vida ensuite son assiette. « Tu devrais sortir et t’amuser aujourd’hui, Stiles. Je ne veux pas que tu approches de la maison jusqu’à tard ce soir. Tu pourrais prendre Scott avec toi pour t’aider à choisir un téléphone ? J’ai déjà signé un contrat avec le marchand, donc sois raisonnable. Ne leur offre pas d’or pour quelque chose de mieux, parce qu’ils ont déjà assez pris de mon papier. En fait, n’appelle pas les métaux jusqu’à toi, le gouvernement a mentionné qu’il n’aime pas quand les humains commencent à paniquer parce qu’ils pensent qu’il y a une ruée vers l’or dans une réserve, d’accord ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. Il se souvenait des anciennes réserves, où les humains emprisonnaient d’autres humains et les gardaient là en les rendant pauvres et malades. Chaque fois qu’il y avait un soupçon de quelque chose de précieux sur leurs terres, les autres humains essayaient de le leur enlever.

Scott regarda Stiles et son père avant de manger ce qu’il restait du petit déjeuner sur la table. Stiles prit le pain qu’il avait fait cuire et un morceau de fromage, les enveloppa dans un emballage et les emporta avec lui. « Où est le marchand de téléphone ? » demanda-t-il.

Scott rit à l’attitude détachée de Stiles. « Est-ce que ton père vient juste de te dire de ne pas faire d’or ? »

« Appeler l’or, » corrigea Stiles. « C’est dans le sol, surtout dans cet état et il m’a dit de ne pas l’appeler. »

« Donc en gros, tu peux extraire l’or du sol ? » lui demanda Scott.

« Oui, » demanda Stiles. « Il aime jouer. C’est un métal un peu pute, il viendra peu importe que je ne l’appelle qu’un peu. C’est ennuyeux, mais on ne peut vraiment rien en faire si on ne le mélange pas avec autre chose. L’or pur est comme de la pâte à modeler entre les mains. »

« Je ne savais pas, » dit Scott. Tu sais, tu pourrais simplement devenir multimillionnaire avec un talent comme ça. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu penses comme un humain, » dit-il puis il entra dans le magasin avec Scott.

Scott lui dit quel téléphone il pouvait choisir, soulignant les caractéristiques de celui-ci ou celui-là. Stiles opta pour Android, parce qu’il aimait l’idée de pouvoir écrire son propre logiciel pour ça, même s’il ne connaissait pas encore les langages de programmation. Il apprendrait et ça lui donnerait quelque chose à faire quand tous ses nouveaux amis dormiraient.

Ils remontèrent dans la Jeep et Scott le dirigea dans les environs de la réserve, qui était absolument énorme par rapport à Toad Suck. Ils s’arrêtèrent à une épicerie pour acheter à peu près deux litres de Mountain Dew et quelques courses, puis Scott lui indiqua la route vers chez Derek, où tout le monde traînait.

Stiles fit comme chez lui dans la cuisine de Derek, sortant des récipients et des casseroles alors que le reste de la meute le fixaient avec émerveillement tandis qu’il hachait, mélangeait et leur faisait à manger. Ils goûtèrent avec hésitation tout ce qu’il mit devant eux, mais les sandwichs et la salade de macaronis avaient disparurent en quelques minutes.

« Cela fait-il partie de la magie des fées ? » demanda Lydia.

« Non, c’est la magie de Stiles, » dit-il en souriant, caressant le vieux lave-vaisselle qui ne fonctionnait pas jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à fredonner une chanson pour lui.

« On peut le garder ? » demanda Jackson à Derek. « On peut garder la fée, s’il te plaît ? »

Derek sourit et Stiles se sentit un peu bizarre bien qu’il ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi. « Oui, » dit Derek.

Et c’est ainsi que Stiles Stilinski, le metalzauber, fit partie d’une meute de loups-garous en Californie. Dans l’ensemble, ce n’était pas un trop mauvais début pour ses collections d’histoires de vie que tout le monde racontait pendant les cours d’histoire. Stiles pensa que tant que l’introduction à ce chapitre de sa vie était bien, rien d’autre que du bon ne pouvait suivre. Bien sûr, Stiles avait eu tort avant, donc ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il évaluait mal une situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski, réparateur professionnel.  
> Ou, Stiles qui met le cœur de tout le monde dans sa poche en passant par leur estomac…  
> Je trouve ça un peu drôle qu’il oublie qu’il est difficile à tuer… XD
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Lorsque Stiles se mit à l’aise avec tout le monde, il commença à parler. Il parlait de tout, c’était la première fois qu’il y avait des enfants de son âge autour de lui et ils étaient fascinants. Ils supportèrent ses questions pendant des semaines avant de commencer à lui donner du fil à retordre, mais Stiles aimait qu’on ne lui fasse pas de cadeaux parce que cela signifiait qu’ils l’acceptaient.

Non seulement ça, mais le père de Stiles semblait vraiment aimer qu’un Alpha prenne la responsabilité du temps libre de son fils. Il encourageait la relation entre Stiles et Derek, allant même jusqu’à inviter régulièrement Derek chez eux pour le dîner. Le père de Stiles et Derek se détendaient dans le salon après un repas pendant que Stiles nettoyait et il se plaignit de se sentir comme la femme au foyer. Derek lui dit de se taire et de lui apporter une autre bière, et le père de Stiles trouva que c’était une bonne blague. Stiles ne s’en soucia pas trop parce que ça lui donnait une excuse pour tacler Derek et lutter au sol, et il commençait à aimer la sensation de Derek le maîtrisant, mais il ne l’admettrait jamais à personne.

Bientôt, il n’y eut plus du tout de manières entre eux. Scott entrait toujours dans sa maison, Lydia et Allison n’éprouvaient aucun scrupule à lui demander de réparer leurs bijoux, Jackson était autorisé à le plaquer au sol chaque fois qu’il parlait trop et Danny essayait de corriger la façon dont Stiles s’habillait. Derek regardait tout cela avec un sourire amusé et Stiles finissait toujours les nuits qu’ils passaient ensemble recroquevillé quelque part près de lui.

Pas sur lui et sans le toucher, mais près de lui. Stiles aimait la façon dont il se sentait autour de l’Alpha, mais le toucher le conduisait à des pensées étranges qu’il ne voulait tout simplement pas avoir alors qu’il avait seulement seize ans. Après tout, ses parents ne s’étaient rencontrés qu’à l’âge de cinq cents ans. Derek était un loup-garou et le plus vieux loup-garou qu’il ait jamais rencontré avait deux cents ans, bien qu’il ait lu à propos de plus vieux qu’il n’avait jamais rencontrés. L’idée de ne passer que deux cents ans avec son compagnon était terrifiante, donc Stiles n’envisagea jamais l’idée que Derek pourrait l’être.

Mais ce n’était pas tout ce qui le préoccupait. Son père le chassait toujours de la maison durant des heures à cause de son enquête et Stiles avait l’invitation permanente de Derek de rester chez lui une fois qu’il avait découvert qu’il dormait parfois dans sa Jeep. Derek avait également le Wifi et Stiles aimait pouvoir transporter son ordinateur chez lui pour chercher tout un tas de choses. Il lisait toujours Wikipédia comme s’il n’y aurait pas de lendemain et la plupart des membres de sa nouvelle meute disaient que son taux de mémorisation des informations était ridicule.

Quoi qu’il se passait vraiment avec la situation politique à la réserve de Beacon Hills, cela ne semblait pas avoir d’importance pour Derek ou sa meute et le père de Stiles le gardait en dehors de cela du mieux qu’il pouvait. Il y avait cependant un problème, parce qu’à la troisième pleine lune après que Stiles ait déménagé à Beacon Hills, quand Stiles était censé être enfermé dans sa maison, Derek l’appela.

« Ils nous attaquent ! » s’écria Derek. « Tu peux faire venir ton père ici ? Je n’arrête pas d’appeler le Central et ils continuent de me mettre en attente avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il doit voir ça ! »

« Derek, mon père est de garde ce soir… »

« Très bien, je vais m’en charger… » dit Derek, mais Stiles pouvait entendre à travers le téléphone le son des loups qui chantaient, entourant la maison de Derek.

« J’arrive, ne sortez pas de la maison, » lui dit Stiles.

Stiles prit certaines affaires dans son placard avant de courir à sa jeep et de conduire jusqu’à la maison de Derek en quelques minutes. Il allait peut-être un tout petit peu au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse et peut-être un peu trop vite pour une Jeep standard, mais Stiles ne pensait pas que c’était une raison pour que Derek ait l’air choqué quand il se présenta à sa porte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Stiles en essayant de ne pas fixer le visage partiellement transformé de Derek.

« Ils continuent de tourner autour de ma maison, à renifler. » Derek semblait agité, sa voix assez rauque pour vibrer contre les os de Stiles de cette manière qui lui faisait à nouveau penser à des choses qu’il ne voulait pas envisager.

Stiles entendit le reste de la meute se déplacer nerveusement à travers la maison. Jackson était au rez-de-chaussée, presque en forme de loup-garou complet, et il reniflait dans la direction de Stiles.

Il y eut une sorte de signal invisible à l’extérieur et tout devint calme. Derek et Stiles se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et tourna le dos à Derek.

Stiles sortit sur le porche, ses mains serrées autour des objets qu’il avait tirés de son placard. Ils étaient des cadeaux de Rupert et ils étaient très vieux. « Vous êtes en train d’enfreindre une propriété privée. Vous n’obtiendrez aucun autre avertissement de ma part si vous ne quittez pas ces lieux immédiatement. »

Un hurlement solitaire répondit à son annonce, les oreilles de Derek tressautèrent et sa voix se rapprocha sur la gauche de Stiles. « Ça ne vient pas de la meute de mon père, » dit-il à Stiles.

Un autre loup-garou apparut devant eux. Stiles ne le connaissait ni lui, ni son odeur. Le loup-garou s’accroupit, regardant Stiles, essayant de sentir ce qu’il était. Stiles put voir le moment où il décida qu’il ne s’en souciait tout simplement pas et attaqua.

Stiles put sentir le contrôle du glamour qu’il utilisait pour le faire paraître humain glisser alors qu’il tirait l’épée forgée par le dragon dans une main et la dague en argent dans l’autre. Le métal bleu foncé de l’épée était si sombre qu’il semblait presque noir et les yeux des loups-garous qui l’entouraient s’écarquillaient alors qu’ils essayaient de comprendre de quoi était faite l’arme de Stiles. Le loup-garou qui attaquait Stiles se jeta sur lui, il le fit trop vite pour éviter les coups rapides de métal perçant son corps et mourut presque instantanément alors que Stiles retirait à la fois l’épée et la dague hors de lui.

Derek fut choqué, mais pas assez pour qu’ils ne se mettent dos à dos, le reste de la meute intruse attaquant tous à la fois.

Stiles pouvait voir Jackson se battre et il pouvait entendre Derek derrière lui, déchirant de ses griffes la peau des loups-garous. Stiles prit près de trois loups avant que l’un d’eux lui tire dessus avec un pistolet. Loup-garou stupide, Stiles était un metalzauber. Il frappa la balle avec son épée et la renvoya au loup-garou. Il gesticula un moment devant Derek pour dévier la balle qu’un autre loup-garou lui avait tirée dessus et cette fois, elle fut plus difficile à contrôler parce que la balle n’avait pas de centre métallique ; elle était remplie d’aconit liquide. Il ne put contrôler où elle allait quand il la dévia et elle tomba dans la saleté à leurs pieds.

C’était exagéré de supposer que Stiles s’en sortirait indemne. Un des loups-garous devait savoir ce qu’il était, parce qu’avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte l’un d’eux avait pris un bâton et l’avait coincé dans le muscle de sa cuisse. Stiles tomba et Derek laissa échapper un hurlement à briser les tympans. Les loups restants s'échappèrent dans la nuit d’où ils étaient venus et Derek s’agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Tu vas mourir, c’est comme ça que tu peux mourir ? » demanda Derek, anxieux et effrayé.

« Rupert, » gémit Stiles. « J’ai besoin de Rupert ! »

« Trouve son père, » commanda Derek à Jackson, qui était toujours tout garou, même si Stiles savait qu’il essayait de redevenir un être humain. « Trouve le shérif ! »

« Rupert, » geignit encore Stiles et le visage de Derek se tordit de douleur de l’entendre appeler le nom d’un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il ne pouvait pas joindre.

Il le souleva et le porta jusqu’à la maison, laissant des traces de sang de fée rouge foncé sur son tapis. Stiles voulut rire parce que ça bénirait la maison, mais sa jambe lui faisait si mal qu’il ne pouvait que gémir.

« Je l’ai, » cria Jackson. « J’ai le shérif. » Il remit le téléphone à Derek avant de retomber dans sa forme garou. Scott et Lydia étaient déjà dans la pièce, guignard sur le corps tremblant de Stiles.

« Nous avons été attaqués, » dit Derek. « Stiles est venu et a essayé de nous défendre, mais ils l’ont poignardé à la jambe avec une branche… »

« Merde, » dit le shérif. « Il est conscient ? »

« Il l’est, il appelle Rupert… »

« Ne le laisse pas appeler Rupert ici ! » cria le shérif. « La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c‘est de Rupert dans cette réserve. »

« Rupert est son petit ami ? » Derek ne put contrôler le grondement qui sortit de sa bouche à ce moment-là.

« Mon dieu, j’espère que non, » dit le shérif, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout aider Derek à se contrôler. « Assomme-le, si tu le peux. On ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir Rupert dans cette réserve avec tout le reste… »

« Ne touche pas mon garçon ! » dit la voix d’un jeune enfant depuis la porte entre le salon de Derek et son entrée.

« Merde, » jura encore le shérif. « Ne l’énerve pas, j’arrive. » Puis le shérif lui raccrocha au nez.

Derek se retourna pour voir un garçon de seulement neuf ou dix ans, avec une crinière de cheveux roux en pétard et des yeux verts en amandes. Ses oreilles étaient pointues et il avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez se démarquant contre sa peau claire dans une tentative infructueuse de cacher à quel point le garçon était beau.

« Rupert, » dit Stiles avec un sourire sur le visage qui n’énerva pas du tout Derek.

« Gamin, que s’est-il passé ? » Rupert fixa la branche qui sortait encore de la cuisse de Stiles.

Stiles sourit un peu plus puis s’évanouit.

Rupert se retourna et fixa Derek. « Son père a dit que tu veillais sur lui, » réprimanda-t-il l’homme plus grand avant de marcher jusqu’à Stiles. Derek le regarda avec horreur quand le petit enfant arracha la branche de la jambe de Stiles sans même remarquer quand du sang éclaboussa tout son visage.

Derek grogna, se précipitant vers le côté de Stiles pour faire pression sur la plaie, il savait qu’il y avait une artère importante qui avait dû être sectionnée. « Tu vas le faire se vider de son sang… il a besoin d’un hôpital… »

Le garçon éloigna les mains de Derek de la jambe de Stiles avec impatience. « Où un médecin sera incapable de l’inciser parce qu’il est un métalzauber et que les médecins n’utilisent que des couteaux en métal ? Bon plan, loup-garou, et quel est le plan B ? » Rupert fusilla Derek des yeux et cracha dans la paume de sa petite main pâle. Seulement sa salive semblait être faite de feu et il la pressa dans la jambe de Stiles.

Il se réveilla momentanément, juste assez longtemps pour crier avant de s’évanouir. Rupert rit de sa réaction, puis cracha à nouveau dans sa paume.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es ? » lui demanda Derek.

« Comme si tes petits sens de loup-garou ne pouvaient pas te le dire, » se moqua Rupert. « Tu ne veux tout simplement pas les croire. »

Derek regarda derrière lui pour voir le reste de sa meute blottie dans un coin, les yeux grands ouverts et regardant le garçon assis à côté de Stiles avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la terreur.

« Rupert ? » Stiles était réveillé, mais à peine.

« Chut… tais-toi, mon enfant, » dit Rupert en baissant la main sur le visage de Stiles.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Stiles.

« Je t’ai dit que je viendrais toujours quand tu appellerais, » dit le petit garçon en souriant à Stiles, caressant son visage jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

Derek n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était cet enfant, mais s’il avait fait tout ce chemin depuis l’Arkansas après que Stiles eut seulement gémit son nom, il avait un peu peur du genre de pouvoir qu’il y avait dans le corps de cet être. Il crachait du feu et ça n’était jamais bon signe quand il s’agissait de pouvoir combattre quelque chose. L’enfant regardait Stiles avec une expression qu’il n’avait jamais vu un enfant porter avant et il ne fallu pas longtemps à Derek pour décider que quoi qu’était ce putain d’être, il ne l’aimait pas. Il suivit le conseil du shérif de ne pas faire chier le petit avorton et resta silencieux.

Il y eut des coups à la porte. Lydia changea assez longtemps pour y répondre, le shérif Stilinski entrant après elle en jetant à peine un coup d’œil sur les loups-garous dans le coin. « Bordel, Rupert, » dit-il dès qu’il vit l’enfant penché sur son fils. « Comment je suis censé expliquer non seulement ta disparition de Toad Suck, mais aussi ton apparition magique ici ? Comment on peut laisser les humains penser qu’ils sont en sécurité quand on fait ce genre de merde ? »

« Tu as dit qu’il serait sous protection, » cria Rupert au shérif. « C’est ta protection ? Mieux vaut que je change de réserve... »

« C’était un conflit de meute, » dit le shérif. « Je l’ai laissé avec un Alpha... »

« Ce garçon ? » Rupert fit un geste vers Derek. « C’est un gamin ! Il a peut-être un certain pouvoir, mais c’est un gamin ! Comment peut-il être Alpha alors qu’il a... » Rupert le renifla. « Il n’a que 24 ans, cela me dépasse. Les loups-garous sont-ils si faibles maintenant qu’ils nomment des enfants comme Alpha ? »

L’ironie du fait que cette créature dépassait à peine les un mètre vingt n'échappait pas à Derek, mais il était trop effrayé pour en rire.

« Tout le monde est un enfant comparé à toi, Rupert, » dit Stilinski. « C’est un adulte sur le plan humain. »

On aurait dit que l’enfant allait cracher. « Je vais le ramener avec moi. » Il tourna son attention vers Stiles, lui frottant la cuisse blessée comme un parent… ou un amant. Il n’y avait évidemment aucune règle physique quand il s’agissait de l’espace personnel entre Stiles et cet enfant.

Derek ne put plus se contrôler et grogna vers l’enfant quand il menaça de lui prendre Stiles.

Rupert étudia Derek et son visage déjà pâle le devint encore plus. « Non, oh non, » dit-il, debout devant Stiles. « Tu ne peux pas… Pas mon bébé… »

« Ce n’est pas ton bébé, Rupert, » dit le Shérif, comme s’ils avaient eu cette dispute un million de fois auparavant. « Stiles est presque adulte… alors que tu es encore un enfant par rapport à ton espèce. »

« Je grandirai, si c’est ce qu’il faut, » dit le petit garçon. « Je grandirai et je prendrai la place de cet Alpha aux côtés de Stiles pour l’en préserver. Les loups-garous ne peuvent vivre que cinq cents ans, tu condamnerais ton enfant à vivre plus longtemps que son compagnon ? »

Stilinski avait l’air choqué, mais il n’était pas le seul. Tous les loups-garous semblaient choqués, surtout Derek. « Comment... »

« Je peux le sentir, » dit le garçon, mais Rupert grandissait sous leurs yeux, son corps s’allongeait, ses épaules se remplissaient, les os de son visage devenaient plus définis. « Je ne le permettrai pas... »

« Tu as promis à ma femme que tu prendrais soin de Stiles, » dit doucement le shérif, mais tout le monde pouvait entendre la panique dans sa voix. « Je t’ai haïe pour l’avoir tuée, mais je préfère avoir eu mes trois cents ans avec elle que de ne l’avoir jamais eu du tout. On ne peut pas non plus enlever cela à Stiles. »

Rupert se figea, fixant le sol. « Très bien, » dit-il d’une nouvelle voix plus profonde, plus riche et il leva les yeux, mais pas trop haut parce qu’il était presque dans le corps d’un adulte. « Alors laissons Stiles choisir. Je vais rester ici et il pourra choisir entre son meilleur ami et cette chose mourante qui pense être son compagnon. » Rupert jeta un coup d’œil à Derek.

Stilinski hocha la tête. « D’accord. Mais tu conserves ta forme humaine et tu n’utilises pas tes pouvoirs pendant que tu es dans cette réserve. »

Rupert renifla un peu, tirant sur le bout d’une de ses oreilles pointues. « Tant que Stiles ne meurt pas, » accepta-t-il.

« Mourir dans le sens où tout finit par mourir autour de toi ou mourir dans l’immédiat ? » demanda le shérif.

« Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps à conclure des affaires avec des fées. » Rupert regarda brièvement le shérif.

« Ceci n’est pas une promesse, » dit le Shérif.

« Je promets de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs à moins que Stiles ne soit dans les heures proches de sa mort, » déclara Rupert.

Le Shérif regarda Derek et sa meute. « Lorsque vous faites des affaires avec des fées, assurez-vous d’être précis et concrets. N’essayez pas de le rendre compliqué. Et ne remerciez jamais une fée, ce serait reconnaître que vous lui êtes redevables. Vous n’aviez pas besoin de ces règles pour Stiles parce qu’il ne voulait pas profiter de vous, mais Rupert… il est vieux. »

« Je ne suis pas vieux, » protesta Rupert.

« Quand on ne se souvient pas de l’année où on est né parce qu’on n’avait pas de calendrier moderne, on est vieux, Rupert, » dit le Shérif.

« Je n’ai même pas deux mille ans, Stiles, » dit Rupert en caressant la joue de Stiles pendant qu’il dormait, « et ton père me traite de vieux ».

« Pourquoi est-il si loyal envers Stiles ? » demanda Derek.

« Rupert a tué ma femme, » dit le shérif, sans émotion. Les fées étaient bizarres comme ça. « Il a juré de protéger mon fils. »

« Je pensais que la plupart des choses ne pouvaient pas tuer les vôtres, » demanda Derek.

« La plupart des choses. Il y a des choses qui le peuvent et cette branche n’en faisait pas partie. Stiles aurait fini par s’en remettre. Rupert a dit que tu es le compagnon de Stiles, donc ça ne fera pas de mal de te le dire. Cette épée qu’il porte, c’est une arme forgée par un dragon. Ça peut nous tuer, Stiles et moi. L’autre chose qui peut tuer Stiles est juste là à lui caresser le visage. C’est lui qui a forgé l’épée de Stiles, » dit le shérif en jetant un regard significatif à Derek.

Le regard de Derek revint sur Rupert, à présent grand et dégingandé comme Stiles. « Je pensais qu’ils étaient tous morts, » chuchota-t-il sous le choc.

« Rupert est le dernier de son espèce, » dit Stilinski. « Il en est à moitié fou, juste pour que tu le saches. »

« Super, » dit Derek. « Je vais me battre pour mon compagnon avec un dragon fou. Ça devrait bien se terminer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Certaines attitudes de ce chapitre me font grincer des dents et sont, je trouve, légitimées sans plus de justification et laissées entendre comme étant « normales ». Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Cela aurait mérité au minimum un petit approfondissement. Snif.
> 
> De mémoire, la description de Stiles sans son glamour arrive plus loin dans l’histoire ;)  
> Et c’est toujours un Sterek, c’est promis.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


End file.
